I Love Blood
by BlackLynx17
Summary: blood-the red fluid that is pumped by the heart. Blood-the charming,laidback, jealous-type,conniving jerk who also happens to be the leader of the Hatters. How three little words could have Blood Dupre, Head Mafia Boss, discombobulate. One-shot


**BlackLynx17: Hey guys this story just came to me while i was sitting down doing nothing. It is a one-shot and its not very good because i rushed it and didnt fully take my time to edit it but i hope you still enjoy it XD**

**Summary: blood- the red fluid that is pumped through the body by the heart. Blood- the charming, flirtatious, laidback, jealous-type, conniving jerk who also happens to be the leader of the Hatters. How three little words could have Blood Dupre, Head Mafia Boss, discombobulate. **

ONE-SHOT

I Love Blood

A Stupid Crazy Love Story Made By BlackLynx17

Alice Liddell was in the kitchen of the clock tower making coffee for Julius when *crash* she dropped a cup shattering it into pieces. Julius opened the door to the kitchen "Alice what happed i head something break" Julius said. "Oh nothing I was reaching for this glass but it slipped out my hands and fell but dont worry I'll clean it up right away" she said and bent down to grab the pieces of broken glass. "Ow" she said. "What happened now" Julius said. She showed him her finger, blood was dripping down. "Idiot you should off sweeped up the glass not pick it up" he said. "Sorry" she said looking at her finger.

"Alice... Alice what are you looking at?" he said. "This...blood" she said. "What is it making you nauseous" he said. "No its just facinating the way it looks, the way it feels, even the color of it is facintaing" she said. "It sounds like your in love with it" Julius said. "Yah I am I love blood" she said. "Well lets get this cleaned up before more blood start appearing" Julius said as he helped Alice clean the glass and bamdage her finger. Little did they know that a certain Knight of Hearts came and left after hearing three little words.

Ace's P.O.V.

Finally I'm at the clock tower, been trying to get here for three days but I kept getting lost. The mission Julius sent me on was way to easy (like always) I wish those people could be more of a challenge. I walked into the tower and up the stairs into Julius's work space. Strange he's not here but i think i hear something coming from the kitchen. I walked towards its the door was slightly open. "It sounds like your in love with it" someone said it sounded like Julius. I wonder who he's talking to the only person left here is Alice but that means Alice is in love with someone or thing. "Yah I am I love Blood" Alice said.

I walked away from the door. Wh-what? She's in love with Blood...BLOOD DUPRE? i walked out the tower. I have to tell someone about this. I started walking toward the castle. For once i didn't get lost. "Ace where are you coming from in such a hurry? What did someone finally beat you?" Peter said. "Actually I just came from seeing Alice" I said. "WHAT? My precious Alice what happened? Is she ok? Did my love say anything about me?" Peter said. "Actually she didn't say anything about you only about a certain mad hatter" I said.

He pulled out his gun "Tell Me Everything" he said. "Well I was going to see Juli- I mean Alice to you knows say hi but it took me a few days to get there. When i finally got there I walked inside and couldn't find anyone. I then heard some people talking in the kitchen. I walked over there and heard Alice saying I love Blood" I said. "WHAT? REALLY? Your lying Alice only loves me not some know it all wearing a big hat" Peter said. "Well believe it if you want but i know what i heard" I said and started walking towards my room well atleast I thing it's the way.

Peter P.O.V.

No it cant be Alice can't be in love with the hatter I just won't believe it. "Peter" Ace must have been lying. "Peter" I mean he knows how much I love he must have said that to mess with me. "PETER I'M TALKING TO YOU" Huh "Oh I'm sorry Queen Vivaldi i was just thinking" i said. "Thinking about what?" she said. Should i tell her? She hates the hatter but loves Alice. Would she be mad or happy or kill Dupre. "..." i said. "We see you servent get us some tea" she said. "Right away miss" she said then left. "Now Peter tell us what happened before we go mad" she said.

"... Ace said he heard Alice said I love Blood" I said. The Queen was silent. "Could you repeat that to us" she said. "Ace heard Alice say I love Blood" I said. "To whom" she said."Julius" i said. "What was he doing there?" she said. "Apparently Ace said to see Alice" I said. "Hmmm" she said. The servent then walked back inside the room with the tea. She placed it down "exuse me" she said then left. "Well Peter there's no point worring let's have some tea" she said. "Alright" i said grabbing the tea cup. Maybe she's right maybe I'm worring about nothing.

Servent's P.O.V.

I was waiting outside the door till Master Peter and Queen Vivaldi was done talking but i heard something interesting. It seems the outsider Alice Liddell loves the hatter Blood Dupre i got to tell someone. I walked in served there tea then excused myself. I then jogged to the garden. I saw other servents there. "Hey guess what guys" I said. "What?" they said. "I Just heard that the ousider is in love with the Hatter" I said. "What? Really" they said. "Yup" i said. "Who told you" someone said. I looked up to see it was the Chesire Cat. "Oh hey Intruder get the other guards" my friends yelled.

But the cat pulled at his gun and pointed at me. "Tell me what you just said before I kill you and your friends and break your clocks so you wont come back" he said. I gulped "I overheard the Queen and Prime Minister talking about how the Knight of Hearts overheard the Outsider telling the Clock Fixer that she was in love with the Hatter" I said quickly. "Wait so your saying you heard Vivaldi and Peter talking about how Ace heard Alice tell Julius that she loves Blood" he said. I nodded. "Thanks" he said then left. I fell to the ground that was a close one I almost lost my life well back to work.

Boris P.O.V.

I started walking towards the Amusement Park. So Alice loves Blood huh? Even though I love her. Well she doesn't know but maybe if i told her she would pick me but I still dont believe it. Let's see the servent said she heard Peter telling Vivaldi. When Vivaldi asked who told him he said Ace. Maybe Ace was lying? That does sound like Ace but it feels like the servent was telling the truth. I stopped in the middle of the forest. So does that mean Alice really does love Blood? "Hey Boris Boris" someone said. "Boris what are you doing here?" someone else said. Huh i snapped back into reality. "Oh hey Dee Dum what are you doing here?" I said.

"Looking for poisoness mushrooms what about you?" they said. "Just thinking about something i heard" i said. "Huh really" Dee said. "Tell us tell us" Dum said. "Ok well right know it seems that Alice told Julius that she loves Blood" i said. "Really that might mean Alice ne-chan might move in with us" Dum said. "Yah she might Boris tell us the whole story so we know for sure" Dee said. Hmm why not at least there happy. "Ok It seems Alice was telling Julius that she loved Blood but Ace overheard them and told Peter who told Vivaldi whose servent overheard and told her servent friends which I overheard and am now telling you" I said.

"Oh yay Alice ne-chan is coming to live with us" Dee said. "Let's go home and tell Boss to get a room ready" Dum said then they ran away. Alice is it true that you love Blood?

Dee's P.O.V.

"Yes Alice is moving with us we should celebrate" I said. "Yah we should do you think Boss would let us" Dum said. "Yah maybe let's hurry" I said and we started running faster. We ran past the gates and into the mansion. "Come on this way" Dum said then we turned left but ran into someone. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU DWEEBS" a certain stupid rabbit yelled. "Shut up Elliot" I said. "Yah we got important news to tell the Boss" Dum said. "Really what important news" he said. "Alice ne-chan might move in with us" I said. "Really why?" he said. "Because she loves Boss" Dum said. "WHAT EXPLAIN" Elliot said.

"Ok but listen carefully" I said. "Alice told Julius that she loves Blood" I said. "But how do you two know" Elliot said. "We heard it from Boris" I said.

"Who heard it from the Queen's servent" Dum said.

"Who heard it from the Queen"

"Who heard it from Peter"

"Who said that Ace told him that he over heard Alice telling Julius that she was in love with Boss" I said.

"Huh so that would mean ALICE LOVES BLOOD are you sure he was telling the truth" Elliot said. "Who told the truth" someone said. We all looked behind Elliot to see our Boss and he looked anger.

Elliot's P.O.V.

"B-Blood I thought you were doing paperwork what are you doing here" I said. "Well I was till I heard people yelling in the hallway so I went to see who it was now tell me who told the truth" Blood said. Gulp I got to tell him. "That Boris was telling the truth" I said. "About what" he said. "About Alice saying she loved you" I said. Blood's eyes widened a little. "Elliot tell me everything" he said. "Yes sir It seems Ace heard Alice telling Julius she loved Blood. Ace told Peter who told Vivaldi whose servent overheard and told her servent friends who Boris overheard and told Dee and Dum who told me" I said. "So Boss does that mean Alice ne-chan is going to live with us" Dee said. "Yah could her room be next to ours" Dum said. "Hey Dweebs shut up" I said. "Hey no you shut up" the twins said. "No you" i said. "No you" they said...

Blood' s P.O.V.

So it seems Alice loves me but something doesnt seem right. They heard it from to many people it seems I'm going to have to ask her myself. "Elliot finish my paperwork I'm going out" I said and walked away as he continued to argue with the twins. I got my hat and coat then left to the clock tower. When i got there I knocked. No answer I opened the door and went it. I looked around the place seemed desserted. I walked upstairs and looked around. The light was on in one of the rooms so i started walking towards it.

I opened the door to see a half naked Alice getting dressed. "Huh AHHH BLOOD GET OUT GET OUT" Alice yelled and throughed things at me. I shut the door lightly blushing. "Are you done yet?" I said. "Yah" she said. I walked in Alice was blushing and furious. "Why did you come in here? Why didn't you knock?" she said. "I did several times but no one answered so i came in where is Julius" I said. "He went out to buy some supplies" Alice said. "So your here alone?" I said. "Yes" she said. Perfect "Good because I have to ask you something" I said.

"Really what?" Alice said. "Is it true that you said you love me" I said. "Huh w-what why would you say that?" she said blushing. "Because half of Wonderland is talking about it Dee and Dum are thinking your moving in so tell me is it true" I said. "Who did you hear that from" Alice said. "Elliot" I said. "So Elliot heard me say that?" she asked. "No Elliot didnt Ace did" I said. "Wait explain from beginning please" she said. "Fine I heard from Elliot who heard from Dee and Dum who heard from Boris who overheard one of the Queen's servents who overheard the Queen who heard it from Peter who heard it from Ace that he heard you telling Julius that you loved Blood who is me" i said.

Alice's P.O.V.

Wait me telling Julius that I loved Blood, I loved Blood, I loved blood. "Oh I remember now I did say I love blood but I didn't say I loved Blood" I said and started laughing. "Huh what's so funny" he said. "Because you think I said I loved you but I didn't I loved blood" I said. "I still don't understand" he said. "Oh I'm sorry" i said wiping my tears away. "I'll explain from beginning this morning while I was making Julius coffee I dropped a cup and it broke. While I was picking up the pieces i cut myself on a shard and was bleeding. Julius asked what i was staring at and I told him I loved blood. Not you Blood Dupre but the red blood that comes out when you get hurt" I said.

He just stared me then smirked. "Ah so you love that blood but not me Blood" he said. I nodded. "That's to bad because this Blood loves that Alice" he said. I blushed "no you don't" I said. He walked closer to me. "Yes i do" he said then kissed me. "Well Alice do you love Blood now" he said. I smirked "maybe" i giggled. "Oh really but which Blood do you love more" he said. "Hmm the one I'm about to kiss" I said and started to kiss Blood. He hungrily took her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth. He deepened the kiss not caring that they started falling and landed on Alice's bed. I stared up at the him with dazed eyes then started laughing.

He started laughing with me. "I'm glad Ace overheard me if he hadn't I wouldn't be her with you" I said. "We have to thank him later" Blood said. "Yah" I said then we started kissing again. "Alice I'm home could you..." Julius just walked in and say Blood and I kissing. He closed the door without saying a thing. "Um this is going to be hard to explain to him" I said. "Then move in with me so you won't have to" Blood said. I thought about it. "Dee and Dum are dying for you to move in" he said. "Ok I will" I said. "Good but first let's continue to what we were doing before" he said. I laughed "sure why not" I said then he kissed me.

**BlackLynx17: Ok hope you enjoyed that it was funwriting it I hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
